Everything has Changed
by Nicks3195
Summary: The Charmed one's must Face the new Source they have no idea who or how to vanquish him. Leo has an idea he thinks may help. Enter Paige Matthews; half whitelighter, half slayer, left her friends back in Sunnydale and has been orbing from place to place trying to find inner peace. How can leo expect her to help the charmed ones vanquish Demon's when she can't stand to face hers?


**HEY! SO THIS IS A REWRITE OF SORTS OF MY OTHER BTVS & CHARMED CROSSOVER; REPRESSED FEELINGS. I DIDN'T LIKE HOW THE STORY WAS WRITTEN SO I DECIDED TO REWRITE THE WHOLE THING. IF YOU HAVE READ THE PRIVIOUSLY MENTIONED STORY YOU WILL NOTICE THAT THIS STORY IS WRITTEN DIFFERENTLY BUT NONE OF THE MAJOR PARTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED. SO PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**DICLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHRACHTERS NOR DO I OWN CHARMED OR BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER!**

******* THINGS TO KNOW ABOUT THE STORY**

**-PAIGE- 20 YEARS OLD, NOT RELATED TO THE CHARMED ONES! POWERS- T.K ORBING, STANDARD WHITE LIGHTER ABILITIES, SLAYER ABILITIES.**

**-PHOEBE- 22 YEARS OLD. POWERS- EMPATHY, LEVITATION, AND PREMINITION.**

**-PIPER- 24 YEARS OLD. POWERS- FREEZING AND EXPLODING?**

**- PRUE- 26 YEARS OLD. POWERS- T.K AND ASTRAL PROJECTION**

**- BUFFY- 22 YEARS OLD. POWERS- SLAYER ABILITIES**

**-FAITH- 21 YEARS OLD. POWERS- SLAYER ABILITIES**

**-WILLOW- 22 YEARS OLD- POWERS- GOOD WITCH ABILITIES.**

**-KENNEDY- 20 YEARS OLD. POWERS- SLAYER ABILITIES**

*********** PAIRINGS********

**PAIGE&PHOEBE**

**PIPER&LEO**

**FAITH&BUFFY**

**WILLOW&KENNEDY**

**PRUE&?**

**CHAPTER ONE; NO ONE'S P.O.V**

"Is that all of them?" asked an exhausted Phoebe. They had just vanquished their fourth demon in three hours. She sat down on the couch and sighed- she wanted a break already.

Prue looked around and sat down on the couch across from her sister.

"I think so." Prue said. Happy to finally have a break from the demon fighting. Whoever was lining up to become the new source was seriously making sure they couldn't stop him.

Piper just sighed, this was becoming too much for only the three of them to handle. Charmed ones or not they were still human, and they were exhausted. They needed to figure out who was trying to become the source- not to mention figure out a way to vanquish him. With all the demon attacks every time they seem to have a spare minute they haven't been able to find out anything.

Piper left her two exhausted sisters in the living room and walked into the kitchen.

'We need some help.' She thought to herself. She knew Prue would never admit that they needed help. So Piper decided to find a way to get help, weather her sister approved or not.

"LEO!" Piper called. Looking up at the ceiling for the familiar blue lights. A minute later she heard bells jingling and Piper smiled knowing her husband was home.

Leo looked at his wife and sighed.

"Another demon?" Leo asked sadly as he gave Piper a kiss hello. He knew that with the constant demon attacks the sisters hadn't had any rest. Let alone find anything about the source.

Piper sighed and nodded her head at her husband's question.

"Leo we can't do this by ourselves. We are gonna die from exhaustion before we are even able to think about the new source." Piper said tiredly. Confirming everything that Leo had thought. The sisters were working themselves to the bone.

Piper looked up at Leo.

"We need help." She said simply.

Leo nodded his head In agreement. The sisters did need help, but who did they know that could help them?

Piper looked at her husband before sighing.

"Get your angel ass up there." She said pointing towards the ceiling, "and see if the elders have away they can help us for once." Piper said grumpily. She was losing her patience with demons and elders alike.

Leo looked at his wife and smiled. He was happy to see that she still had some fight in her. Leo thought a moment before speaking.

"I'll see what I can do about getting you guys some help." Leo finally said after a few moments of silence. He pulled Piper into his arms and held her close; he looked down at Piper and smiled.

"But you get to tell your sisters." Leo said with a laugh, he could already imagine Prue's reaction.

Piper laughed and smacked Leo on the arm.

"Sure. Leave me with the hard job." Piper joked.

Leo smiled and leaned down to kiss Piper.

"I'll be back later." Leo said as he orbed out.

Piper sighed and leaned against the counter, taking a moment to relax before she went and told her sisters. Taking a deep breath she pushed off the counter and walked into the living room. Prue was sitting in the same spot, her head laid back and her eyes closed. Phoebe was sprawled out on the other couch. Both sisters looked so peaceful. Piper walked over to the arm chair and sat down.

"We need help." Piper rushed out. Deciding it was better to just spit it out. Prue sat up and looked at Piper in confusion.

"With what pipe?" Prue asked curiously. Piper rolled her eyes; of course Prue would play dumb.

"With the demons and the source. We are gonna kill ourselves before the new source is even crowned." Piper said in frustration. Wishing her sister would just accept that they actually need help.

Phoebe sat up and looked at her older sisters.

"I agree with Piper." Phoebe started, "It would be great to have someone to help with the demons, not to mention the source." Phoebe said thoughtfully. Thinking that having some help wouldn't hurt. Ever since they stripped Cole of his powers they haven't had as much time together. Afraid he would get hurt; luckily he has his job to keep him busy.

Prue shook her head. She knew they needed help, but who could they ask? Cole? He was human and Prue didn't trust him. Human, good, or evil, she didn't trust that man. Leo? He was a white lighter and therefore can't fight. And the Elders where too high on their damn clouds to even think about helping them. Prue sighed and looked at her two baby sisters. She would do anything to make sure they were safe. Even if it meant sucking up her pride and asking for help.

"Who Piper?" Prue asked in defeat. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other in shock. They didn't think Prue would give in that fast.

Piper looked at Prue and sighed.

"I honestly don't know Prue. I asked Leo to find someone." Piper said honestly. She and her sisters had complete faith in Leo. If anyone could find someone to help it would be him.

Prue sighed and nodded her head in acceptance.

Piper smiled happy that Prue had given in so easily. Piper stood up and clapped.

"Great. Well im gonna get started on dinner." Piper said happily.

Phoebe lay back down and looked at the clock. Cole should have been here by now.

Prue noticed her baby sister looking at the clock and inwardly sighed. She really couldn't stand Cole, but for Phoebe she has been attempting to be civil.

"Cole still at work?" Prue asked her baby sister. Attempting to start to start a conversation that didn't end up with them at each other's throat.

Phoebe glanced at her eldest sister and shrugged.

"I guess. He probably got caught up in paperwork again." Phoebe mumbled sadly. Prue noticed and decided to change the topic knowing their current topic was upsetting Phoebe.

"Who do you think Leo is going to get to help us?" Prue asked curiously. Phoebe thought about it for a minute before answering.

"I don't know. Maybe he went to the elders?" Phoebe responded with a shrug.

Prue stood up and motioned for Phoebe to follow her into the kitchen, she needed coffee. As they were walking to the kitchen another demon shimmered in.

Prue sighed and turned to Phoebe.

"Whoever he gets they better get here fast.' Prue said in frustration as she telekeneticly threw a lamp at the demon. Phoebe laughed.

"PIPER! DEMON!" Prue yelled.

"Damn it!" Piper yelled from the kitchen.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. Here we go again.

A young woman wearing black jeans, a blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket, sat upon the top of golden gate bridge.

Paige Matthews took out a photo of her and her sister and sighed. Ever since leaving Sunnydale a few months ago she hadn't heard from her sister.

'I hope everything is ok.' Paige thought to herself. Living on the hell mouth could be very dangerous for your health. For once in her life everything was going great. For once she didn't have to look over her shoulder, scared of what the next day would hold. She wasn't alone. She had a family, people who cared and looked out for her. Then her sister went and fell in love. Leaving her all alone.

Paige didn't blame her sister for falling in love. Far from it. She was glad that her sister was able to stop running and live her life. But Sunnydale wasn't home and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fight the feeling that told her it was time to go.

She remembers telling her sister she was leaving. She had packed a bag full of clothes and her guitar. She took the cowards way out and had her sister tell the others she was leaving. After she said her goodbyes she grabbed her stuff and concentrated on the pulling feeling, that feeling that was telling her it was time to leave. She orbed out and never looked back.

That was almost four months ago. Now here she was on top of the golden gate bridge in San Francisco California. No closer to figuring out what made her leave. Paige sighed and put the picture away.

"Guitar." Paige whispered. Her acoustic guitar appeared in a swirl of blue and white lights. She smiled as she held her guitar. The first present she ever received, she was 16 and her sister had gotten it for her. She has had it ever since. It was her best friend. When she was mad, sad, angry, happy, or frustrated she would turn to her guitar and play out what she felt. There are something's that helping innocents and staking vampires can't help with. She would play and clear her mind from whatever was haunting her mind. It never failed to make her feel better.

Paige smiled as she began to strum her guitar. The sound filling the San Francisco sky. She played out the loneliness that has been in her heart since her parents were killed. The loneliness of being alone in the world and the loneliness from not being as lucky as her sister to find someone to love.

'She has no idea how lucky she is to have someone like Buffy.' Paige thought to herself.

She didn't think she would ever find someone who would make her feel normal and wanted. She was half slayer half white lighter. Her kind weren't supposed to exist, or so she has been told.

Paige sighed as she continued to play. After a few more strums Paige started to sing her loneliness away in hopes that maybe, just maybe she'd get some sleep tonight.

"I need a saving grace

A hiding place

I don't have forever or time to waste

So don't let me be lonely."

Paige sang and thought about her parents. She missed them greatly. She thought about the powers that be and the elders and what they could possibly have in store for her.

'Do they even know I exist?' Paige thought to herself. Paige continued to play and skipped the second verse and sang her favorite part in the song.

"When your young

You can fly

But we trip on clouds 'cause we get too high

We grow up

And then it's gone

Oh god only knows what we'll become." Paige sang looking over the edge of the golden gate bridge.

She didn't notice the swirl of blue and white lights that appeared a few feet beside her.

"Still playing that thing huh?" Leo asked as he leaned against one of the bridges supports. Paige stopped playing and stared at Leo.

"Hello to you too Leo." Paige mumbled sarcastically. Leo always joked that playing the guitar was her longest running commitment.

Leo laughs at her blatant sarcasm, some things never change.

"What brings you to San Francisco?" Leo asks as he sits next to her.

Paige looks over and studies him. He is hiding something, she knows that much.

"A few months." Paige said eventually answered. Leo nodded; he wondered what made Paige leave Sunnydale.

"Why are you here Leo?" Paige asked with a sigh. She knows that Leo has always watched out for her, but she had no idea why he decided to show up now.

Leo sighed knowing that he would have to explain why he showed up out of the blue.

"I need your help." Leo said straight out. Knowing that beating around the topic wouldn't do anyone any good.

Paige raised an eyebrow at Leo's answer. She wasn't expecting that answer, what would a white lighter like Leo need her help with?

"With what Leo?" Paige questioned curiously. Not entirely sure where this conversation was gonna go.

Leo looked at Paige and thought carefully about his next words.

"The Charmed ones, you know of them right?" Leo asked, making sure Paige understood who he was talking about.

Paige looked at Leo in confusion. The charmed ones? She remembered Leo saying they were his charge or something like that.

"Yeah, they are your charges right?" Paige asked. Then shook her head with a smile "Aren't you married to one of them now?" Paige questioned Leo.

Leo smiled at the thought of Piper.

"Yeah im married to Piper now." Leo said with a grin. "But that's not why im here. They need your help." Leo said, hoping Paige would agree to help. The sisters really needed the help before someone got hurt.

"Whats going on?" Paige asked in concern. She always heard Leo talking so fondly of the charmed ones. They could face anything. So why did they need her help?

"There is a demon trying to become the new source… and whoever it is is sending demons nonstop to keep them from figuring out a way to vanquish him." Leo explained.

Paige nodded.

"So you want me to do my slayer thing while they figure out who this source dude is?" Paige asked Leo to be sure she had all the facts straight.

Leo nodded hoping that this meant Paige was in. Paige stared out at the water and thought about her options, help Leo and his family or keep wandering looking for something she doesn't know anything about. Easy choice.

Paige smiles at Leo.

"Im in. I haven't slain anything in a while anyways." Paige said nonchalantly. She is happy to have something to do besides worry about her own problems.

'I wonder if she figured out who killed her parents yet.' Leo thought to himself as he watched the girl he considered a little sister. He remembered how reckless she was after they died. Leo knew better then to bring that topic. She would talk about it when she's ready.

Paige looked at Leo in suspicion.

"They know im coming right?" Paige asked, not wanting to go somewhere uninvited. Leo nods his head.

"I told Piper I would bring help. I didn't exactly say who." Leo said sheepishly.

Paige looks at Leo in disbelief.

"So only your wife knows someone is coming to help?" Paige asked incridously. Why didn't her tell the other two? Do they not want help or something?

"No, no. Piper explained it to them. Prue, she's the eldest. She isn't exactly fond of asking for help. So Pieper decided to tell them after I left to find you." Leo explained, hoping that his wife had gotten around to telling her sisters.

Paige sighed and looked out over the bay.

"  
So… should we head over then?" Paige asked eventually. Figuring that the more time they waste here talking the more time the sisters are left to face demons.

Leo nodded and stood up.

"Thanks for doing this Paige." Leo says as Paige stands up.

Paige waves him off.

"You've had my back through a lot of shit Leo. Helping out your family is the least I can do." Paige explained. Leo nodded knowing that the reference to Paige's past wasn't a signal to bring it up just yet. So instead he brought Paige into a hug.

"Your family too Paigey. You and Faith." Leo whispered to Paige. After a few moments Paige responded to the hug.

Paige pulled back and smiled at Leo.

"Let's go meet the family, shall we?" Paige joked nervously. Leo laughed and wrapped his arm around Paige's shoulder.

"Come on." Leo said in amusement, knowing that deep down Paige is nervous hell.

Paige grabbed her guitar and stood next to Leo.

"Ready when you are." Leo said as he wrapped his arm back around Paige.

Paige took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for what was to come. She had this feeling that things were about to change. For better or worse she didn't know, but she sure as hell was up for a challenge. Turning to look at Leo she smirked. Her badass façade slipping on without a second thought.

"Let's go." Paige said.

Leo smiled and the two disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

**END CHAPTER 1!**

**THANKS FOR READING! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? IM A LITTLE SKEPTICAL ABOUT THE STORY SO PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, SHOULD I CONTINUE THE STORY OR JUST GO BACK AND FINISH REPRESSED FEELINGS? PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! SADLY I DON'T OWN THE MUSIC IN THIS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
